


Want Some Passion?

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris tease Steve, and he want his boyfriend to taste the fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Some Passion?

Chris sat throwing the fruit in the air and catching it when it fell back down. He didn't have his full concentration on it though, as he watched Steve. He could see that Steve was uncomfortable and he wanted to change that fact.

"Please, just a taste. It won't kill you. It's a lovely fruit," Chris said, trying to learn why Steve didn't want to.

"It might not, but..." Steve began but stopped. He moved back and forth, as though he could not decide if he sit put.

"Oh, come on, why so... reluctant?"

Steve stood up and walked away, though just a few steps. "Fuck!"

Chris put on a grin, "You want to fuck instead?"

Steve turned around and in the next moment, stood in front of Chris. Taking the passion fruit from Chris, he made a movement like he was throwing it away, but just let it drop onto Chris' knee.

"No, I do not want to fuck you." Steve paused, "I want to make passionate love with you." He sank down onto his knees and assaulted Chris' mouth.

** The End **


End file.
